Rose Ally
Rose Ally is a 18-year-old Fairlie and student at Orlando High School. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Rose Arielle Ally was born on January 18 in Glasgow, Scotland, to Daniel Ally, a bartender at a casino in Las Vegas, and Silena Ally, a showgirl in Las Vegas. They had a great life together and eventaully Silena became pregnant with a baby girl. After they had been married for a year and they were expecting their baby anytime soon, they went on a cruise ship from Las Vegas to Scotland. Silena went into labor on the boat, where Rose was born in the small hospital as a healthy child. As soon as Rose was born, the ship's power went out and the engines started to fail. Silena and Danie saved Rose by putting her on a life boat alone before the boat blew up, killing all 50,000 people on board, along with her parents. Rose was lost at sea for four years until she was five, until she eventually began to develop Fairlie powers. She had no idea how to speak, read, or write. Rose's lifeboat was eventually spotted on the coasts of Scotland. She was found and brought to an orphanage in Glasgow, Scotland, where she grew up. She was taught everything she needed to know in school, despite the fact that she could not communicate whatsoever. She knew that she was different because nobody was anything like her. She always knew how others were feeling, and she could always understand the emotions of others. She could tell how others were feeling, and she could also feel the strong emotions of others. She could also move and control things with her mind, which she discovered was telekinesis. When Rose was fourteen, she was taken to the United States to the Fairlie home, where she was labeled and classified as a Fairlie. She stayed there for four years, but she refused to give any answers to any questions the government had. She was often abused because of her stubborn behavior and her horrible temper. She ran all the way to Florida from the Fairlie home in Baltimore, Maryland with Waverly Crass, her best friend from the Fairlie home, whom she thought of as her little sister. Wanda Alcott, Wayne Kresky's daughter, found the two and allowed them to stay at Disney's Art of Animation Resort in The Little Mermaid area in Art of Animation Guest Room 7568. She tries to protect Waverly in any way she can from the people at the Fairlie home, and she will do anything to ensure her safety. She currenty works as a waitress at Landscape of Flavors, the main dining area of the Art of Animation to earn money to support the two. She attends Orlando High School as a twelfth grader. Early Life Rose hates talking about her early life more than anything. She has always been a quiet kid but a genius. She only opens up to the people she can trust and really talk to. She is a very convincing actress. She always says that it was her parents that had saved her life and that was all that really mattered. Rose had always had a blank mind when she was five because she didn't know anything. She thought up her own way to communicate and she identified everything in her own way. People didn't understand that she was a genius and that she knew more than they had thought. Rose was taken to an all-girls orphanage called "Mary's Home for Girls," run by a lonely and kind widow. Rose was always teased by the other girls in her orphanage because they could tell that she was different. This gave Rose her horrible temper. This was when she started to realize that she was really effected by the emotions of others, so she practiced acting and lying because she hated others thinking that she was weak, and Rose hated showing emotion. She also found out that she had telekinesis, and she often used this ability for childhood pranks. She had been homeschooled all of her life by Miss Mary, whom ran the orphanage. Nobody was kind to her there and she grew up knowing that she wasn't wanted or appreciated. She was whisked away to the Fairlie home in Baltimore, Maryland, when she was 14 years old. She was tested on and abused there. She wanted to ran away, and she finally did four years later. She escaped with Waverly Crass, whom she now feels is her responsibility. She is willing to do anything for her to keep her safe. They share a guest room, where they live, at Disney's Art of Animation Resort. Rose works as a waitress at Landscape of Flavors, the main dining area at Disney's Art of Animation Resort, where she makes enough money waiting tables to support her and Waverly. Rose currently attends twelfth grade at Orlando High School, where she gets average grades, even though she is capable of doing better. She is always investigating the scene, because she has noticed that everything at Disney World isn't always right. Rose has always had a great sense of humor and she can be very loud. She has an attitude but she is very clever, and she loves investigating the scenes at Walt Disney World, because she wants to know what is really happening at Disney World. She is very reckless and adventurous, but she isn't afraid to be scolded or get in trouble, because growing up at the Fairlie home made her very tough. Appearance Rose has red hair and bright hazel eyes that can light up the whole room. She has very pale skin and freckes. She is very skinny and beautiful. A lot of people find her very attractive. She looks like a stereotypical Scottish citizen, and she also states that she acts like the sterotypes of Scotland. She speaks in a Scottish accent, and she is very proud of her Scottish heritage. Alliances *Waverly Crass (best friend) *Wayne Kresky *Wanda Alcott Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Traits *Rose is a Fairlie. *Rose is very intelligent. *Rose has telekinesis. *Rose can sense how other people are feeling. *Rose can sometimes share emotions with others. *Rose is more intelligent than she looks. *Rose is underestimated a lot. *Rose is a good actress. *Rose is very good with reading expressions. *Rose speaks in a Scottish accent. *Rose works as a waitress at Landscape of Flavors. *Rose has an Annual Pass to Walt Disney World. *Rose is very fiery and feisty. *Rose can be reckless. *Rose has a bold, unique attitude and she isn't afraid to get in trouble. *Rose has a huge temper. Gallery gotggillan.jpg karen-gillan-photo.jpg Karen-Gillan-karen-gillan-15058535-475-700.jpg 2954030-936full-karen-gillan+(2).jpg karen-gillan_00428066.jpg Karen-karen-gillan-22169211-1554-2560.jpg Category:Fairlie Category:Orlando High School Student Category:Student Category:Waitress Category:Cast Member